STUPID IN LOVE
by Lee JinAe
Summary: Aku memiliki kekasih tapi merasa tidak memiliki / Maaf, Lu. Aku harus segera pergi. / Apa kau baru saja menuduhku berselingkuh, Oh Sehun?/ Kau kekasihku, Lu. Kau milikku!/. Sebuah kesalahpahaman tentang keposesifan Oh Sehun yang membuat Luhan marah padanya. Apakah Sehun dapat mempertahankan Luhan dan hubungan mereka?/ Oneshoot/ GS. HUNHAN.


_**Stupid In Love**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Lee JinAe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HunHan**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary : Aku memiliki kekasih tapi merasa tidak memiliki / Maaf, Lu. Aku harus segera pergi. / Apa kau baru saja menuduhku berselingkuh, Oh Sehun?/ Kau kekasihku, Lu. Kau milikku!/ Sebuah kesalahpahaman tentang keposesifan Oh Sehun yang membuat Luhan marah padanya. Apakah Sehun dapat mempertahankan Luhan dan hubungan mereka?/ Oneshoot/ GS. HUNHAN._

Warning: Sorry for typo, GS, cerita pasaran.

Inspired by : Stupid In Love Song by Soyu ft Mad Clown

* * *

 _Even if your lips curse at me, that's not what I mean_

 _Even if your heart throws me away, that's not what I mean_

 _Why don't you know the meaning of my tears?_

 _I'm not saying we should end it, I'm asking you to hug me_

.

"Hun-ah, tak terasa hubungan kita sudah empat tahun, ya." Ujar gadis cantik yang mengenakan gaun softpink selutut. Rambut penjang bergelombangnya ia biarkan tergerai. Sebuah penjepit kecil menghiasi rambut hitam yang indah tersebut.

"Iya, Lu." Balas Sehun singkat, tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari ponsel pintar yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

Entah apa yang Sehun lakukan dengan ponselnya, hingga mengabaikan gadis cantik yang berada di depannya. Sesekali Sehun menyesap minumannya, bahkan ia sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan yang ia pesan.

Luhan tersenyum kecut melihat respon singkat dari Sehun. Ia sudah terlalu sering seperti ini. Diabaikan oleh pemuda yang ia cintai. Luhan tahu resiko menjadi kekasih Sehun, seorang presdir yang sangat sibuk. Mereka bahkan jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Sekalinya mereka pergi bersama, ia juga sering diacuhkan, karena Sehun lebih sering berkutat dengan ponsel pintarnya.

 _Aku bahkan merasa lebih kesepian disaat kita sedang bersama. Tak bisakah kau memahami perasaanku?_

"Maaf, Lu. Aku harus segera pergi. Aku akan membayar ini dulu. Kau pulanglah dengan Kim Ahjussi. Dia sudah menunggu di luar." Ujar Sehun yang kemudian pergi meninggalkan Luhan. Bahkan gadis itu tidak sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata protes pun. Ia terlalu memahami kesibukkan Sehun. Pada akhirnya kata-kata protes itu kembali ia simpan dalam hatinya.

.

Desember telah hampir berlalu. Musim dingin juga akan segera habis. Besok malam adalah malam tahun baru. Luhan berdiri di balkon kamarnya. Menatap ke arah langit yang entah mengapa terbentang indah di akhir bulan Desember ini. Semilir angin lembut berhembus menerpa wajah cantiknya.

 _Huft~ sungguh membosankan. Seandainya Sehun meluangkan waktunya di hari yang cerah ini untuk jalan-jalan, pasti akan menyenangkan. Aah! Apa yang kupikirkan._

Luhan tersenyum kecut memikirkan kekasihnya yang entah dimana. Sehun baru saja mengirim pesan ucapan 'selamat makan siang' padanya beberapa saat lalu. Namun, di akhir pekan ini ia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya. Tak tahukah Sehun bahwa Luhan merindukannya? Bahkan di hari libur pun kekasih tampannya itu masih bekerja.

.

 _Shijie bianhua bu ting renchao chuanliubuxi_

 _Wo zhi xiang mei ge luori shenbian dou you ni_

.

Dering ponsel kesayangan Luhan terdengar begitu nyaring. Ia mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas meja kecil di belakangnya. Nama Kris tertera di bagian ID pemanggil. Luhan tersenyum saat mengetahui sahabatnya menelepon. Tak ingin membuat sahabatnya menunggu lama, Luhan langsung menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo, Xiao Lu?" Sapaan ramah terdengar dari namja di seberang telepon.

"Hai, Kris. Ada apa menghubungiku?"

"Aku merindukanmu, rusa kecil." Jawab Kris kemudian terkekeh karena jawabannya sendiri.

"Aigoo, seorang Kris Wu merindukanku. Apa kau terlalu sibuk dengan sekolah barumu itu, Kris? Sampai mengabaikan sahabatmu ini. Kau tahu, aku sedang bosan~"

"Haha.. Maafkan aku, Lu. Sekarang sekolahku sudah stabil. Benarkah kau bosan? Kupikir kau sedang bersenang-senang dengan kekasihmu." Ujar Kris.

"Yeah.. Bukan aku yang bersenang-senang, tapi dia yang bersenang-senang dengan kekasih-kekasih kertasnya." Kata Luhan kesal. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan aegyeonya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sahabatku sedang bosan. Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku membeli beberapa peralatan untuk studio musik sekolahku?" Tawaran Kris bagaikan segelas air di padang pasir. Luhan begitu tergiur dengan tawaran Kris. Terang saja, ia sudah lama tidak pergi jalan-jalan dengan sahabatnya. Namun, Sehun sudah melarangnya untuk tidak pergi dengan sembarangan lelaki. Tapi, Kris 'kan bukan sembarangan orang. Kris adalah sahabatnya. Tak ada salahnya 'kan jika ia menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, Kris. Tunggu aku di halte biasa dalam 20 menit. Aku akan bersiap dulu." Ujar Luhan kelewat semangat. Membuat namja yang meneleponnya terkekeh.

"Aigoo, bagaimana ini? Aku akan sampai di halte itu dalam 10 menit, Lu." Ujar Kris menggoda Luhan.

"Aish! Tunggu sebentar aku akan segera bersiap." Luhan segera memutuskan sambungan teleponnya, kemudian bersiap untuk pergi.

.

Di sinilah Luhan sekarang. Duduk di samping Kris yang sedang menyetir menuju tempat dimana mereka akan belanja peralatan sekolah Kris. Mobil Kris berhenti di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan khusus alat musik. Mereka berdua keluar dari parkiran dan masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut.

Kris memperhatikan Luhan yang semenjak tadi selalu terpaku pada ponselnya. Gadis itu terus menghubungi Sehun. Namun, sekalipun tak pernah dijawab oleh pria pucat itu. Luhan selalu tersambung ke mail-box ponsel Sehun. Membuatnya berdecak kesal untuk kesekian kali. Cara terakhir yang terlintas di otak kecil Luhan adalah untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada kekasihnya yang berada entah dimana.

 _'Hun-ah, siang ini aku pergi sebentar keluar dengan temanku. Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali tadi. Tapi hanya tersambung ke mail-box. Aku janji akan pulang sebelum jam 9. Kau dimana?'_

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu, tak ada balasan dari Sehun. Luhan memutuskan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil yang dibawanya.

"Ada apa? Apa Sehun belum menghubungimu?" Tanya Kris yang melihat kegelisahan Luhan.

"Sehun belum membalas pesanku. Mungkin dia sibuk. Nanti juga dia akan melihatnya, 'kan?" Ujar Luhan, lebih tepat kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin saja. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, kekasihmu itu seorang workaholic sejati. Nanti jika sudah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, dia pasti akan menghubungimu." Kris tersenyum bermaksud menenangkan Luhan.

Tanpa sadar mereka menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk belanja. Luhan sekalian juga ingin membeli beberapa keperluannya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa langit sudah menghitam di luar. Tepat pukul 8.30 malam Kris mengantar Luhan hingga depan pintu apartemennya. Luhan menawarkan Kris istirahat sebentar di apartemennya sebelum pulang, namun lelaki kelebihan tinggi itu menolak dengan alasan sudah larut malam.

Luhan masuk ke apartemennya. Ia melihat Sehun sedang menonton di ruang tengah apartemen mewah itu. Ia hampiri kekasih tampannya itu. Luhan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun yang masih duduk memperhatikan televisi.

"Aku merindukanmu, Oh Sehun." Ujar Luhan berbisik di telinga Sehun.

"Aku kira kau sudah melupakanku. Sepertinya kalian habis bersenang-senang." Sehun berkata dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh pada Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah. Aku sudah menghubungimu berkali-kali tadi. Aku juga sudah mengirim pesan padamu untuk keluar hari ini. Apakah kau marah?" Luhan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kau hanya mengatakan kalau pergi keluar bersama temanmu. Kau tidak mengatakan kalau temanmu itu lelaki. Sudah berapa kali aku katakan untuk tidak pergi dengan lelaki lain di belakangku, Xi Luhan!" Bentakan pertama Sehun keluarkan malam itu. Ia berdiri dan menatap tajam ke arah Luhan. Tatapannya tak lepas dari mata Luhan yang sudah membola karena terkejut.

"Tapi dia hanya temanku, Sehun. Kami tidak melakukan apapun. Kami hanya belanja beberapa keperluan. Apakah itu juga tidak boleh?" Tanya Luhan tak percaya. Ia berusaha mengontrol emosi dan suaranya. Jika ia ikut terpancing amarah, masalah ini tidak akan selesai.

"Tidak! Kau hanya boleh keluar bersamaku. Bukankah aku kekasihmu? Kenapa kau malah pergi dengan lelaki lain? Apa kau memang suka bepergian dengan lelaki lain selama aku tidak ada, Luhan?" Tuduh Sehun. Luhan tak menyangka kalimat itu keluar dari bibir kekasihnya. Matanya yang sejak tadi memerah membendung tangis, perlahan meluruhkan tetesan air mata ke pipi Luhan.

"Kau selalu sibuk, Hun-ah. Bahkan di akhir pekan kau tidak ada untukku. Aku memiliki kekasih tapi merasa tidak memiliki. Bahkan di saat kita pergi bersama, fokusmu hanya pada ponselmu. Kau mengabaikanku, Oh Sehun! Dan hanya dia orang yang dekat denganku di sini. Tidak ada salahnya 'kan aku pergi dengan temanku?" Tak keluar satu isakan pun dari Luhan. Namun, air mata masih senantiasa keluar dari mata rusanya.

"Tidak ada istilah pertemanan antara laki-laki dan perempuan, Lu! Aku seperti ini juga untuk membahagiakanmu." Ujar Sehun melembut melihat Luhan menangis.

"Terserah padamu. Aku lelah." Lirih Luhan. Ia meninggalkan Sehun dan pergi ke kamarnya. Menumpahkan semua isi hatinya. Tak berapa lama, suara debaman pintu dan bunyi pintu terkunci terdengar. Sehun meninggalkannya.

 _Aku tak butuh hartamu Oh Sehun. Aku hanya butuh dirimu. Hanya itu._

* * *

Hari ini tepat 4 tahun jalannya hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Luhan ingin membuat kejutan untuk Sehun. Ia menyiapkan makan malam untuk dirinya dan Sehun di apartemennya. Ya, anniversarry mereka bertepatan dengan tahun baru. Seharusnya mereka bahagia dan merayakannya bersama. Namun,…

 _'Sehun-ah, jangan lupakan janjimu untuk makan malam bersamaku nanti. Kau datang jam berapa? Aku ada kejutan untukmu. Aku menunggumu, Oh Sehun.'_

Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat kepada Sehun setelah mencoba beberapa kali menelepon, tetapi tidak sekalipun mendapat jawaban. Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, ponselnya berdering berbunyi menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _'Maafkan aku, Lu. Aku janji akan mengganti acara makan malam kita di lain hari. Aku sungguh minta maaf, nanti malam aku tidak bisa menemuimu. Aku merindukanmu.'_

Luhan kecewa menatap isi pesan Sehun. Ia kira nanti malam akan menjadi malam romantis mereka. Namun, sekali lagi ia harus menelan kekecewaan. Kekasihnya, Oh Sehun, entah karena alasan apa tidak bisa hadir hanya untuk makan malam dengannya.

Luhan menatap berbagai hidangan yang tersaji di atas meja makan. Ia sudah berusaha memasak makanan dari tadi siang hingga sore ini. Tapi sepertinya makanan itu akan berakhir di tempat sampah.

TING TONG TING TONG

Bell apartemen Luhan berbunyi. Ia masih berharap itu adalah Sehun yang datang, dan pesan yang diterimanya tadi hanyalah keisengan Sehun yang ingin mengerjainya. Luhan segera berlari kecil menuju pintu masuk. Ia membuka pintu tersebut dengan senyuman, hanya untuk mendapati bukan orang yang diharapkan yang berdiri tegak di depan pintu. Perlahan raut wajah Luhan berubah. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kekecewaanya.  
"Hai, apakah… aku mengacaukan sesuatu?" Tanya Kris yang baru datang ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa Luhan.

"Tidak. Masuklah, Kris." Ujar Luhan mempersilakan Kris masuk. Luhan masuk terlebih dahulu kemudian disusul oleh Kris. Mereka duduk di ruang tamu apartemen itu.

"Kecewa karena yang datang bukan orang yang diharapkan?" Tanya Kris yang masih melihat sedikit gurat kesedihan di wajah sahabatnya.

"Yah begitulah. Dia membatalkan janji makan malam kami. Padahal dia sudah berjanji akan meluangkan waktu malam ini. Hmm, mau minum apa?" Luhan berjalan ke dapur, menyiapkan minuman untuk tamunya.

"Jika begitu, kau harus mengatur ulang acaramu lain kali. Oh iya, bukankah hari ini anniversary kalian? Apa pun minuman yang ada." Ujar Kris sedikit berteriak agar di dengar oleh Luhan yang berada di dapur.

"Aku ragu dia akan ingat tentang hal itu. Tahun ini kesibukannya benar-benar bertambah. Mungkin dalam setahun ini kami bertemu tak lebih dari jumlah jari milikmu. Ini satu gelas kopi pekat dengan sedikit gula, Tuan. Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang ke sini?" Luhan menaruh minuman mereka di atas meja. Ia duduk di depan Kris, bersiap mendengarkan maksud kedatangan sahabatnya.

"Terima kasih. Kau selalu tahu seleraku, Lu." Ujar Kris kemudian menyesap kopi panas itu, membuat Luhan terkekeh. "Aku ingin menawarkan sesuatu padamu."

"Hmm Kris, maaf aku memotong pembicaraanmu. Tapi, apakah kau sudah makan? Kau tahu, aku baru saja menghabiskan hariku untuk memasak banyak makanan dan sekarang aku lapar. Tidak apa 'kan jika melanjutkan penawaranmu itu sambil makan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Lagi pula aku juga lapar." Ujar Kris. Mereka pergi ke ruang makan yang sekaligus berada di dapur.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jika akan makan Luhan akan mengambilkan nasi untuk orang lain. "Jadi Tuan Wu, apa tawaran yang ingin kau berikan padaku?" Tanya Luhan sembari memberikan piring yang berisi nasi kepada Kris.

"Kau tahu 'kan sekolah yang baru kubangun itu akan berjalan di bidang seni. Aku menginginkan seorang guru musik yang berbakat. Bukan hanya berbakat di bidang akademis, tapi juga berbakat untuk mengurus siswa-siswa nantinya." Ujar Kris. Kemudian ia mulai memakan makanannya. Ia mengambil sup daging dan kimchi sebagai lauk nasinya. "Wow ini lezat, Lu." Puji Kris. Luhan tersenyum mendengar pujian itu.

"Aku tak yakin Sehun akan mengijinkanku untuk bekerja denganmu, Kris. Kau tahu sendiri Sehun itu bagaimana, 'kan?" Luhan tersenyum kecut sambil meminta maaf pada Kris. Ia sebenarnya ingin membantu Kris mengajar di sekolahnya, tapi itu seperti tak mungkin jika mengingat kekasihnya adalah Oh Sehun.

"Well, tak masalah. Jika kau berubah pikiran kau dapat menghubungiku. Kau masih menyimpan nomorku 'kan? Apa aku juga harus memberikan kartu namaku padamu?" Canda Kris. Luhan tertawa karenanya. Kris, memang memiliki selera humor yang baik.

"Sekalian saja kau berikan aku kartu namamu dan juga tanda tanganmu." Ujar Luhan membalas candaan Kris.

Mereka tampak sangat akrab. Makan malam berdua diselingi beberapa candaan humor bukankah terlihat seperti pasangan? Hal itu membuat panas seseorang yang baru datang ke apartemen itu. Orang itu baru saja masuk beberapa menit yang lalu dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pandangan yang membuat hatinya terbakar. Namun, ia tidak langsung menghampiri kedua orang yang sedang makan tersebut. Ia memilih menunggu di ruang tamu.

"Apakah makan malamnya enak?" Tanya Sehun dingin ketika Luhan dan Kris melewatinya. Luhan akan mengantar Kris ke depan pintu, namja tinggi itu akan pulang sebelum malam bertambah larut.

"Yaa, kau mengajutkanku, Oh Sehun. Kenapa kau disini? Kukira kau tak akan datang malam ini." Tanya Luhan heran.

"Anyeong, Sehun-ssi. Kapan kau datang? Seharusnya kau ikut makan dengan kami tadi." Ujar Kris tak enak hati ketika melihat tatapan tajam Sehun.

"Aku tak ingin mengganggu acara makan malam persahabatan kalian." Jawab Sehun masih dengan nada dingin dan wajah tanpa ekspresinya, namun matanya tetap menatap tajam pada kedua orang itu.

"Oh begitu. Hmm, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu, Lu. Sepertinya ada singa yang akan mengamuk nanti jika aku tak cepat pulang. Kau hati-hati ya." Ujar Kris pada Luhan yang menatap tak mengerti padanya. Karena kebiasaan, Kris juga mengusap kepala Luhan sebelum pulang. Luhan hanya membalasnya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan sambil mengucapkan, "hati-hati di jalan, Kris."

"Kenapa dia bisa di sini?" Tanya Sehun yang masih belum melepaskan nada dinginnya.

"Tadi Kris menawarkan pekerjaan padaku. Oh ya, apa acaramu dibatalkan, Hun-ah? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tanya Luhan.

"Seharusnya kau tak membiarkan pria lain memasuki apartemenmu, Xi Luhan. Kau mengecewakan. Aku pergi." Ujar Sehun tanpa menggubris pertanyaan Luhan sebelumnya.

"Tapi, Hun-ah. Kau baru datang. Aku.." Luhan mencoba meraih tangan Sehun untuk menahannya. Namun, tangannya segera ditepis oleh Sehun. Memang tidak dengan kasar, tapi itu cukup membuat mata Luhan membola kaget mendapat penolakan dari Sehun.

"Kuharap, setelah ini aku tak melihatmu dengan namja lain lagi, Lu." Ujar Sehun. Kakinya bersiap melangkah melewati pintu keluar. Tetapi Luhan dengan gesit segera menutup pintu itu.

"Apa kau baru saja menuduhku berselingkuh, Oh Sehun? Dia hanya sahabatku, jika kau lupa. Kami tak memiliki hubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sehun." Bantah Luhan dengan tegas. Ia lelah selalu diatur oleh Sehun. Ia juga ingin hidup bebas seperti wanita lain. Bukan hidup bebas dalam artian negatif. Luhan juga ingin memiliki pasangan yang mengerti dirinya dan menerimanya apa adanya, bukan kekasih yang selalu mengaturnya dan tidak pernah ada jika dia butuhkan. Dia juga ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama sahabatnya. Bahkan Sehun tak tahu jika dirinyalah penyebab Luhan kehilangan sahabat-sahabatnya, kecuali Kris.

"Kau kekasihku, Lu. Kau milikku. Aku tak ingin milikku disentuh orang lain. Seharusnya kau diam saja di sini hingga aku menemuimu!"

"Kapan? Kapan kau akan menemuiku? Apakah kau peduli padaku yang setiap hari menunggumu seperti orang gila? Yang setiap hari selalu memeriksa ponselku untuk memastikan apakah kau menghubungiku atau tidak? Kau hanya peduli dengan pekerjaanmu, Sehun. Jika aku menuruti kemauanmu itu, apakah kau akan menemuiku setiap hari? Tidak. Kau hanya mengurungku, Oh Sehun! Kau mengekangku. Kau membuatku seolah seekor burung yang terkurung dalam sangkar emas. Apakah kau bahkan ingat hari-hari penting kita?" Luhan mengeluarkan semua yang ada di benaknya. Tak peduli lagi Sehun akan marah padanya. Yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah mengeluarkan seluruh isi hatinya. Berharap beban hatinya akan berkurang. Tak peduli lagi dengan air mata yang telah membanjiri wajahnya. Merusak riasan tipis yang ia ciptakan tadi sore.

Lelah berdiri, Luhan duduk bersandarkan pintu. Ia sembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua tangannya yang ia lipat di atas kakinya. Tangisannya masih belum mau berhenti.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Kau tahu, bukan itu maksudku. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, Lu." Sehun ikut berjongkok di depannya. Sesekali tangannya mengusap sayang kepala Luhan. Berusaha menenangkan tangisan Luhan.

"Aku lelah, Sehun-ah. Apakah sebaiknya kita akhiri saja semua ini?" Ujar Luhan pelan namun masih bisa ditangkap indera pendengar Sehun.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Lu? Kau milikku. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Aku mencintaimu." Sehun menarik dagu Luhan. Memaksa gadis itu untuk menatap matanya. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik Sehun menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan. Menyesapnya lembut namun sarat akan perasaan. Menegaskan pada Luhan perasaan yang ia miliki.

Malam itu, Luhan kembali menyerah pada Sehun. Ia kembali melupakan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Sehun. Karena bagaimanapun juga, ia sangat mencintai namja itu. Hatinya kembali meneriakan nama Oh Sehun.

* * *

Sudah hampir sebulan Luhan bekerja dengan Kris. Menjadi guru tari dan vocal di sekolah Kris. Sehun awalnya menentang keras keputusan Luhan untuk bekerja. Tetapi Luhan meyakinkannya dan bersikeras tetap ingin bekerja. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengalah pada Luhan. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan jika ia bersikeras menentang keinginan Luhan untuk bekerja.

Hubungan mereka juga sudah semakin baik. Jarang terjadi pertengkaran akhir-akhir ini dalam hubungan mereka. Pagi hari Sehun akan menjemput Luhan dan mengantarnya ke sekolah. Begitupun sore harinya, ia akan berusaha pulang lebih cepat dan menjemput Luhan untuk pulang bersama. Setelah itu mereka akan makan malam di restoran favorite mereka.

Semua itu memang tidak terjadi setiap hari. Tetapi dalam waktu seminggu, Sehun selalu menyempatkan waktu paling tidak dua atau tiga kali makan malam bersama Luhan. Tentu saja Luhan merasa bahagia. Karena Sehun lebih perhatian padanya sekarang. Walaupun tidak dipungkiri Sehun masih saja sedikit marah ketika melihatnya bersama dengan Kris atau namja lain.

Seperti sekarang, Sehun tengah menunggu Luhan di parkiran. Sehun kira dirinya terlambat dan Luhan sudah pulang. Tetapi ketika ia menanyakan keberadaan Luhan pada salah satu pegawai sekolah itu, orang tersebut menjawab bahwa Luhan masih berada di dalam gedung sekolah.

Sehun memutuskan untuk masuk ke gedung sekolah dan mencari Luhan. Ia sengaja tidak menelepon Luhan terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Luhan. Sebelah tangannya menggenggam sesuatu di dalam saku celananya. Sebuah kotak yang berisian cincin yang akan ia berikan pada Luhan ketika makan malam nanti. Sehun tersenyum membayangkan bagaimana wajah Luhan yang terkejut nanti. Namun, senyum itu segera pudar ketika pupil matanya tak sengaja melihat Luhan dan Kris dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan dance tepatnya.

Luhan terlihat meliuk-liukan tubuhnya, begitupun dengan Kris di sampingnya. Mereka seperti sedang melakukan dance duet. Tapi untuk apa? Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu. Luhan yang melihat Sehun masuk dari dinding kaca di depannya langsung berhenti dan membalikan badannya menghadap ke arah Sehun. Ia tersenyum manis mendapati kekasihnya menjemputnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Xi Luhan? Jam pulangmu sudah lewat dari tadi?" Ujar Sehun dingin. Luhan segera melihat jam yang menggantung di atas pintu masuk.

"Ah benar. Maaf aku lupa waktu jika sudah menari. Kami sedang merencanakan tarian yang akan diajarkan pada siswa untuk kompetisi dance bulan depan. Apa kau menungguku dari tadi?" Tanya Luhan. Ia mengusapkan handuk kecil yang diambilnya di tempat penyimpanan pada wajahnya yang berkeringat.

"Cepat ganti bajumu dan kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu." Ujar Sehun tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan yang menyadari Sehun dalam suasana hati yang buruk segera pamit pada Kris untuk mengganti bajunya.

"Hei, jangan terlalu keras pada Luhan." Ujar Kris sebelum meminum minumannya yang telah disediakan di awal.

"Jangan ikut campur. Ini masalahku. Kau yang seharusnya jangan dekat-dekat dengan Luhan." Balas Sehun sambil menatap tajam Kris lewat pantulan kaca di depannya.

"Hei Bung! Aku tidak berniat ikut campur. Aku hanya tidak ingin Luhan terluka. Kenapa aku tidak boleh dekat dengan sahabatku? Dan jangan lupakan sekarang dia pegawaiku, Oh Sehun." Kris terkekeh dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia hanya main-main mengatakan Luhan itu pegawainya. Karena dia tidak pernah menganggap Luhan sama dengan pegawai lainnya. Karena Luhan itu spesial baginya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu pada kekasihku? Aku tahu kau tidak hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, tapi lebih dari itu." Ujar Sehun. Kris terkejut mendengar itu, kemudian terkekeh sendiri.

"Yah, tentu saja kau tahu. Kau mengetahui semuanya, Oh Sehun. Aku mencintai Xi Luhan. Jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya aku sudah mencintainya. Kami kuliah di tempat yang sama di China, dan ketika Luhan mendapat beasiswa S2 di Seoul aku mengikutinya kesini. Aku tak ingin merusak persahabatan kami dengan perasaan bodohku. Makanya aku selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku." Ujar Kris, ia menatap kosong dinding kaca sambil mengenang perasaannya, kemudian ia menatap Sehun tepat dimatanya, "Tapi, aku tidak bisa lagi menahan perasaanku setelah melihat perlakuanmu padanya. Kau terlalu mengekangnya, Oh Sehun. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana Luhan sebenarnya. Kau sering membuatnya menangis dan kesepian. Apakah menurutmu itu cinta?" Ujar Kris tepat di depan Sehun. Namun masih belum ada tanggapan dari Sehun. "Aku akan merebut Luhan darimu, jika kau tak bisa membahagiakannya, Oh Sehun." Rahang Sehun mengeras karena kesal mendengar penuturan Kris. Baru saja dia akan membalas perkataan Kris sebelum sebuah suara memecah atmosfer menegangkan antara mereka.

"Sehun-ah, aku sudah selesai. Ayo pulang sekarang." Ujar Luhan yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sehun sempat menatap datar pada Kris sebelum ia meninggalkan pemuda tinggi itu. Tatapannya menyiratkan seolah Kris tak akan bisa mengalahkannya.

Setelah berpamitan pada Kris, Luhan dan Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan sekolah itu. Selama di mobil Sehun selalu diam. Luhan yang mencoba bicara padanya menjadi takut untuk mengganggunya. Ucapan Kris tadi masih terngiang-ngiang di telinga Sehun. Ia langsung mengantarkan Luhan ke apartemen gadis itu. Sehun bahkan melupakan rencana lamaran dan makan malamnya bersama Luhan karena perkataan Kris yang mengganggunya.

* * *

Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak insiden di ruangan dance sekolah Kris. Tak ada perubahan yang berarti dalam hubungan mereka. Luhan tetap bekerja di sekolah Kris. Sehun tetap mengantar jemput Luhan jika ia punya waktu luang. Namun, badai seperti tak puas menghantam hubungan mereka selama ini. Sekali lagi badai mencoba mencari bukti kekuatan perasaan mereka.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.15 malam. Di sebuah restoran mewah terlihat Sehun telah selesai makan malam dengan seorang wanita. Perbincangan ringan pun berlalu lancar di antara mereka. Tak sengaja mata tajam Sehun melihat Kris yang baru datang dengan membawa sebuket bunga mawar kuning. Matanya terus mengikuti langkah kaki Kris. Hingga ia melihat seorang wanita yang sangat dikenalinya berada pada kursi kelima dari tempatnya duduk. Kris menghampiri wanita dengan gaun biru toska tanpa lengan tersebut. Terlihat sangan manis dan anggun.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Lu?" Tanya Kris sesaat setelah duduk di depan Luhan.

"Hmm, kira-kira sepuluh menit yang lalu. Seharusnya anda tepat waktu, Sajangnim." Sindir Luhan. Ia menyesap anggurnya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku, Lu. Tadi aku terjebak macet ketika mengambil bunga ini." Ujar Kris sambil memberikan sebuket mawar kuning tersebut pada Luhan.

"Untukku?" Tanya Luhan memastikan.

"Untukmu." Kris berujar menegaskan. Luhan mengambil bunga tersebut, matanya berbinar senang kemudian mencoba menghirup wangi bunga segar itu.

"Terima kasih. Tapi, ada apa kau memberiku sebuket mawar kuning?" Tanya Luhan setelah meletakkan bunga tersebut di sampingnya, tepat di atas tas kecil yang selalu dibawanya.

"Kau tahu arti mawar kuning, Lu?" Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah memberikan pertanyaan balik untuk Luhan.

"Setahuku mawar kuning artinya ketidaksetiaan dan cemburu. Selain itu ada juga yang melambangkan mawar kuning sebagai awal yang baru, kegembiraan, dan persahabatan. Eh? Apakah kau memberikanku ini untuk merayakan lamanya persahabatan kita?" Tanya Luhan. Kris tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil sebagai jawabannya. Ia meraih tangan Luhan yang berada di atas meja.

"Aku memberikannya padamu, karena aku iri melihatmu yang masih saja mencintai Sehun walaupun dia sering membuatmu menangis. Aku memberikannya padamu karena aku ingin persahabatan yang sudah kita jalani sekian lama ini, mengalami awal baru yang menggembirakan. Aku ingin kau melihatku sebagai seorang namja, Lu. Karena aku selalu melihatmu sebagai seorang wanita yang aku cintai. Maukah kau memulai awal baru bersamaku?" Kris mencium punggung tangan Luhan tepat setelah ia selesai bicara. Luhan tentu saja sangat terkejut dengan semua itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang sejak tadi selalu melihat mereka. Ia marah dan memutuskan pergi dari restoran itu.

"Maafkan aku, Irene. Aku harus pergi." Ujar Sehun yang matanya masih tak lepas dari dua orang yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Yaa! Oh Sehun!" Berkali-kali Irene memanggilnya, tak sekalipun Sehun jawab. Sekarang tujuannya hanya satu. Menunggu Luhan di apartemen gadis itu.

.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya dan juga sudah mengantarku, Kris." Luhan dan Kris berada di depan pintu apartemen Luhan. Kris langsung mengantar Luhan pulang ketika mereka selesai makan malam.

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang kau berhutang padaku." Balas Kris dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Setelah ini jangan membuatku berhutang padamu lagi. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak akan bisa membayarnya." Luhan tersenyum sedih yang menyiratkan permintaan maaf pada Kris.

"Aku tahu. Dari awal kau tak pernah melihatku. Di matamu hanya ada Sehun. Bagiku cukup berteman denganmu dan melihat senyummu, bukan tangisanmu." Kris tersenyum miris menatap Luhan. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya atas penolakan Luhan tadi. Bagaimanapun juga ia sudah terlalu lama memendam perasaannya.

"Aku akan langsung pulang. Masuklah, Lu!" Luhan hanya mengangguk merespon. Kemudian ia menekan beberapa digit password apartemennya. Setelah terdengar punyi pertanda kunci pintu terbuka, Luhan langsung masuk ke apartemennya. Sedangkan Kris kembali ke rumahnya.

Luhan mendapati apartemennya dalam keadaan gelap. Ia mencoba mencari saklar lampu. Ketika ia menekan saklar dan membuat ruang tamunya terang, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tatapan Sehun yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Yaa! Kau mengagetkanku! Kapan kau datang, Sehun-ah?" Tanya Luhan. Ia sudah bisa menebak akan ada pertengkaran lagi antar mereka nantinya. Tapi, ia mencoba bersikap biasa, tidak ingin menyulut api pertengkaran terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya ada yang baru saja makan malam romantis." Mata Sehun menatap datar bunga mawar kuning yang dipegang Luhan. Luhan menghela nafas lelah dibuatnya. Lelah akan keposesifan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Kau mau minum apa? Aku akan membuatkanmu minum dulu sebelum kita bicara." Kata Luhan.

"Tak perlu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana makan malam romantismu?" Sehun berujar sinis.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Sehun, Kris hanya sahabatku. Kami tidak menjalani makan malam romantis atapun berhubungan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dan bunga ini ia memberikannya karena persahabatan kami." Ujar Luhan menjelaskan. Ia sudah muak dengan keposesifan Sehun. Ia tidak lagi mengontrol suaranya agar terdengar seperti biasanya. Sekarang ia berbicara dengan luapan emosinya.

"Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu kalau namja brengsek itu menyukaimu? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu jika tadi dia mencium tanganmu setelah memberikan bunga itu padamu? Jangan membohongiku lagi, Luhan! Aku tahu semuanya." Sehun juga sudah berada diambang batasnya. Ia membentak Luhan, meluapkan emosinya.

"Ya, kau benar. Dia menyukaiku. Tapi, apa itu salahku? Aku tidak menyukainya, Sehun. Dia memang mencium tanganku tadi, tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun untuknya. Dan juga, kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau baru saja selesai makan malam di restoran yang sama denganku bersama mantan kekasihmu itu? Bukankah namanya Irene?" Luhan juga ikut tersulut emosinya mendengar bentakan Sehun. Suaranya tak kalah keras balas membentak pada Sehun, membuat namja jangkung itu tersentak beberapa detik.

"Diam kau, Xi Luhan! Itu bukan urusanmu. Aku mempunyai bisnis dengannya. Yang jelas aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Irene."

"Begitu juga denganku, Oh Sehun! Berhenti menuduhku yang bukan-bukan dan membuat pertengkaran diantara kita." Ujar Luhan frustasi. Setelah itu keduanya hening beberapa saat. "Sepertinya kita tidak memiliki kecocokan, Sehun. Aku merasa hubungan ini tak bisa dilanjutkan. Maaf, Sehun, aku ingin kita berakhir." Ujar Luhan tanpa diduga Sehun. Sehun terkejut menatap tak percaya kepada Luhan yang memijit sebelah pelipisnya.

"Apa katamu? Apa aku salah dengar? Kau bercanda?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Tidak. Aku serius. Sekarang, kumohon keluar dari apartemenku. Aku ingin istirahat. Selamat malam, Tuan Oh." Luhan segera berlalu ke kamarnya, meningalkan Sehun sendirian di ruang tamu. Ia mengunci pintu kamarnya dari dalam. Mau tak mau Sehun harus meninggalkan apartemen Luhan. Malam itu, masalah mereka tak bisa diselesaikan seperti biasa.

* * *

Di dalam kamar, Luhan mengambil beberapa butir obat dari dalam lacinya. Semenjak tadi kepalanya sangat sakit, apalagi setelah adu bacot dengan Sehun, kepalanya seperti mau pecah. Akhir-akhir ini rambutnya juga semakin banyak rontok. Luhan berharap dengan meneguk beberapa butir obat tersebut dapat mengurangi sakit kepalanya.

Luhan berbaring di tempat tidurnya tanpa mengganti gaun yang tadi dipakainya. Perasaannya tak karuan. Banyak yang singgah di pikiran Luhan. Matanya kian memberat akibat obat yang tadi diminumnya. Perlahan mata Luhan terpejam, berharap malam ini cepat berlalu dan ia kembali baikan dengan Sehun. Namun, entah mengapa wajah Sehun yang sedang tersenyum samar ke arah Irene menjadi pengantar tidurnya.

 **FLASHBACK ON**

Luhan baru saja sampai di restoran tempat janjiannya dengan Kris. Matanya melirik ke seluruh ruangan. Namun, namja tinggi dengan rambut cokelat caramel itu tak ia temukan dimanapun. Hingga seorang pelayan restoran menghampirinya, menanyakan apakah Luhan sudah memesan tempat atau belum.

"Apakah ada yang memesan tempat atas nama Kris Wu?" Ujar Luhan ragu.

"Tunggu sebentar, Nona. Akan saya lihat." Luhan mengangguk merespon pelayan tersebut."

"Mari saya antar, Nona. Tuan Kris Wu sudah memesan meja untuk dua orang." Pelayan tersebut dengan ramah mengantar Luhan memasuki restoran menuju meja yang telah dipesan Kris.

"Dasar jam karet. Janjinya jam 8 malam. Ini bahkan telah lewat lima menit." Gerutu Luhan ketika melihat jam tangannya. Matanya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling restoran. Berharap menemukan objek yang bisa menghalau rasa bosannya. Tak sengaja matanya menangkap sesosok namja yang sangat dikenalnya tengah bersama dengan seorang wanita yang taka sing baginya.

"Mungkinkah itu Sehun?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Luhan mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Sehun. Berharap bukan Sehun yang dilihatnya di seberang sana. Namun, nomor yang dituju tidak aktif. Tidak habis pikir, Luhan menelepon sekretaris Sehun, menanyakan jadwal Sehun sekarang.

"Maaf, Nona. Tuan Oh tadi pergi meeting." Jawab sekretaris tersebut ramah.

"Kalau boleh tahu kapan Sehun perginya dan juga dengan siapa dia meeting?"Tanya Luhan masih mencoba bernada ramah.

"Tuan Oh tadi pergi jam setengah delapan. Katanya dia akan meeting dengan investor asing dari China di restoran tempat investor itu menginap." Jawab sekretaris tersebut. Luhan terdiam beberap saat, berpikir.

"Hmm, Anda mungkin mengenal investor itu, Nona. Dia adalah Zhang Yixing. Nona Zhang juga yang semalam rapat dengan Tuan Oh di kantor."

"Aah ne, aku mengenalnya. Terima kasih Kyungsoo-ssi." Ujar Luhan dengan nada ramah yang dipaksakan.

 _Sehun berbohong. Mana mungkin Yixing Eonnie masih meeting dengannya di sini, sedangkan aku dan Kris yang mengantar Yixing Eonnie tadi siang ke bandara. –_ Luhan tersenyum miris mengingat itu. Ia semakin yakin ketika melihat dasi yang digunakan namja di seberang sana. Dasi itu sama persis dengan dasi yang digunakan Sehun tadi pagi, dasi yang diberikan Luhan ketika ulang tahun Sehun tahun lalu.

Di saat pikirannya berkecamuk memikirkan Sehun, tiba-tiba Kris datang membawa sebuket bunga mawar kuning. Meminta Luhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Kepala Luhan tambah pusing memikirkan perasaan Kris dan tindakannya selanjutnya pada sahabatnya itu. Namun, dengan pengertian Kris menerima keputusan Luhan untuk melanjutkan saja persahabatan mereka seperti biasa. Dengan selera humor Kris yang tinggi sesekali mereka tertawa bersama di sela acara makan mereka. Tanpa menyadari Sehun di seberang sana juga melihat keakraban mereka.

Sehun memutuskan pergi dari restoran itu tanpa peduli dengan Irene yang sejak tadi memanggilnya. Entah kenapa tangannya membawa mobil yang ia kendarakan ke arah apartemen Luhan. Ketika menyetir Sehun mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari dalam sakunya. Namja itu membuka kotak yang berisi sebuah cincin indah di dalamnya. Cincin dengan batu permata yang indah itu ternyata berukirkan nama Sehun di bagian dalamnya. Cincin yang akan ia berikan kepada Luhan untuk melamar gadis itu.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

* * *

Sehun uring-uringan di kantornya. Semua pekerjaan ia biarkan menumpuk. Pikirannya sekarang sedang tidak terfokus untuk bekerja. Bagaimana tidak, sudah dua minggu lebih dia tidak mendengar kabar tentang kekasihnya, Xi Luhan. Apalagi bertemu dengan gadis cantik itu. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu adalah malam ketika ia bertengkar dengan Luhan karena masalah 'makan malam'. Sehun menyadari ia terlalu posesif pada Luhan. Itu ia lakukan karena ia sangat mencintai gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Luhan. Tetapi sekarang ia sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya salah. Ia menyesal. Namun, sampai sekarang ia tak bisa menemui Luhan untuk berbicara menjelaskan semuanya.

Beribu pesan telah ia kirim ke email bahkan ke ponsel Luhan setiap hari. Beribu kali juga Sehun mencoba menghubunginya, namun nomor itu tak pernah aktif. Pagi, siang, malam, Sehun mencoba menghubungi nomor Luhan hanya untuk mendapati suara operatorlah yang menjawab, bukan suara menenangkan dari gadis yang dirindukannya.

Sehun juga sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi apartemen Luhan. Luhan yang masih belum mengganti password apartemnnya memudahkan Sehun untuk leluasa keluar masuk apartemen tersebut. Namun, lagi dan lagi kekecewaanlah yang di dapat Sehun. Apartemen Luhan kosong dan dingin. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

Sehun sudah pergi ke tempat-tempat yang mungkin Luhan kunjungi. Tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Luhan tidak ada dimanapun.

Sehun telah berada di ambang batasnya sekarang. Ia sangat frustasi. Jalan satu-satunya yang terlintas dipikirannya hanyalah menghubungi Kris Wu. Satu-satunya sahabat dekat Luhan.

"Dimana Luhan?" Kris yang baru saja membuka pintu apartemennya setelah dari tadi di ketuk habis-habisan oleh Sehun menatap aneh ke arah Sehun. Sehun yang biasanya selalu rapi dan stylis sekarang terlihat acak-acakan. Bahkan ada kantong hitam di bawah matanya.

"Dia tidak ada di sini. Pergilah." Usir Kris.

"Aku tahu kau mengetahuinya, Kris. Katakan padaku dimana dia sekarang!" Meskipun penampilanya seperti itu, namun sifat otoriter Sehun masih belum berubah. Ia tidak ingin orang membantah perkataannya.

"Untuk apa kau mencari Luhan? Bukankah Luhan telah mengakhiri hubungan kalian?" Ujar Kris datar.

"Aku yang memtuskan itu, brengsek! Luhan tak akan kulepaskan! Kau jangan mencoba mempengaruhi Luhan untuk pergi dariku. Cepat katakan dimana Luhan sekarang, brengsek!" Maki Sehun frustasi.

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi kau harus berjanji, kau tidak akan membuat kegaduhan nanti jika sudah bertemu Luhan. Dia harus istirahat total. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sana. Tunggu di sini, aku ganti baju sebentar." Ujar Kris yang akhirnya mengalah. Sehun yang mendengar itu menatap bingung punggung Kris yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Sehun semakin bingung ketika Kris membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia hanya mencermati kemana Kris membawanya. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Operation Room'. Di sana telah menunggu dua orang yang berbeda gender. Jika dilihat-lihat salah satu dari mereka sedikit mirip dengan Luhan.

"Hai Chan! Hai Baek! Bagaimana keadaan Luhan?" Tanya Kris yang berdiri di samping Baekhyun, -perempuan yang sedikit mirip dengan Luhan.

"Belum tahu, Oppa. Semenjak dibawa masuk dokter tadi, tak satupun dokter yang keluar. Malahan semakin banyak dokter yang masuk. Apakah Lulu Eonnie akan baik-baik saja?" Baekhyun terisak di dada Chanyeol yang berusaha menenangkannya.

"Yaa! Apa-apaan ini?! Aku memintamu membawaku menemui Luhan. Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Mana Luhan? Dan siapa mereka?" Tanya Sehun yang sejak tadi diam saja berusaha mencerna keadaan yang terjadi. Namun, hanya pikiran buruk yang melintas di otaknya. Apakah Luhan kecelakaan? Apakah Luhan mencoba bunuh diri? Apakah Luhan sakit?

"Aku sudah membawamu ke tempat Luhan. Luhan ada di dalam. Dia adalah Baekhyun, adik sepupu Luhan yang baru pulang dari Paris. Dan di sebelahnya Park Chanyeol, tunangan Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun, perkenalkan dia adalah Oh Sehun. Kekasih Luhan." Ujar Kris menjelaskan.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Luhan ada di dalam? Apa maksudmu? Apakah Luhan sakit? Jangan bercanda denganku, Kris Wu!" Sehun berteriak kalap. Situasi ini benar-benar membingungkannya. Apa maksudnya semua ini? Dua minggu lalu, saat pertemuan terakhir mereka, Luhan tidak terlihat sakit.

"Jadi ini orang yang menjadi kekasih Lulu Eonnie? Orang yang selalu membuatnya menangis dan kesepian? Sekarang bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau kekasihnya tengah meregang nyawa berjuang untuk sembuh di dalam sana! Kekasih macam apa kau! Kau hanya menyakiti Eonnie ku! Kau tidak pantas disebut kekasihnya! Kemana kau ketika dia membutuhkanmu?! Kemana saja kau di saat dirinya kesakitan dengan kanker otak yang dideritanya? Dia bahkan memakai wig akhir-akhir ini untuk keluar. Apakah kau tidak tahu, hah?!" Baekhyun menatap tajam Sehun. Sudah lama ia ingin tahu lelaki brengsek seperti apa yang dikencani Lulu Eonnienya. Dan sekarang ketika dia tahu, dia benar-benar menyesal tak bisa melindungi Luhan dari lelaki brengsek yang bahkan tidak tahu penyakit yang diderita kekasihnya sendiri.

Baru saja Sehun akan mengeluarkan suara setelah mencerna beberapa kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, tiba-tiba saja pintu euangan operasi di buka dari dalam oleh para dokter. Satu persatu dokter yang berjumlah empat orang itu keluar diiringi beberapa perawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Lulu Eonnie, Ahjussi?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Kita kehilangan Luhan. Kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menolongnya. Tapi di saat terakhir Luhan menyerah, dan kita semua kehilangannya." Ujar dokter yang dipanggil ahjussi oleh Baekhyun.

"Ahjussi jangan bercanda! Masa dokter kepala tak bisa menangani masalah Lulu Eonnie! Dia keponakanmu, Ahjussi! Apakah kau akan membiarkannya? Kumohon selamatkan, Lulu Eonnie ku!" Baekhyun telah menangis di depan mereka. Sesekali ia memukul dokter tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun-ah. Aku akan menghubungi orang tua kalian." Ujar dokter tersebut meninggalkan mereka berempat.

Sehun tanpa dikomando langsung menemui Luhan. Memastikan perkataan dokter tersebut. Kakinya terhenti melihat tubuh Luhan yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur. Perawat di sekelilingnya baru saja selesai melepas alat-alat yang tadi terpasang di tubuh Luhan.

Ketika salah satu perawat menutup tubuh Luhan, Sehun segera berseru, " Apa yang kalu lakukan?! Kenapa kau menutupnya?! Dia akan kesusahan bernafas jika kau menutup wajahnya!" Seru Sehun yang membuat beberapa perawat itu menatap kaget ke arahnya.

"Tapi Tuan, Nona ini sudah meninggal. Kami akan.."

"Diam! Dia belum meninggal! Keluar kalian semua!" Perawat tersebut keluar, maklum dengan sifat Sehun yang belum bisa menerima kenyataan kepergian Luhan.

Sehun berjalan menghampiri tempat tidur Luhan. Ia mengusan pipi Luhan yang mulai mendingin. Ia mengambil salah satu tangah Luhan yang terlipat, membawanya ke bibirnya. Mencium tangan yang mulai dingin tersebut.

"Lu, bangunlah. Apakah kau rela orang-orang itu mengatakan bahwa kau telah meninggal? Aku tak percaya, Lu. Kumohon bangun, sayang. Kita selesaikan urusan kita. Aku akan memberikan apa yang kamu mau. Aku tidak akan terlalu mengekanmu lagi, sayang. Kumohon bukalah matamu." Air mata Sehun telah membanjiri wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan ia mulai menangis, yang jelas sekarang ia telah terisak keras berusaha berbicara dengan Luhan yang terbaring. Sedangkan tiga orang lain di belakangnya, menatap sendu ke arah mereka.

"Lu, jangan begini. Kumohon maafkan aku. Aku bahkan belum sempat memberikan ini padamu. Lihat, aku membelinya khusus untukmu. Aku ingin melamarmu dan menikah denganmu, Lu. Ayolah, buka matamu, sayang. Jangan menyiksaku dan membuatku menangis seperti ini." Ujar Sehun terkekeh hambar di sela isak tangisnya karena ucapannya sendiri.

"Kumohon, Xi Luhan. Bukalah matamu." Lirih Sehun. Ia terlalu lemas menerima kenyataan ini. suaranya juga sudah serak karena berteriak dari tadi. Perlahan Sehun menyentuhkan bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tangis pada bibir dingin dan pucat milik Luhan. Ketika Sehun menyentuh betapa dinginnya bibir kekasihnya itu, air matanya kembali membanjiri wajahnya yang sudah kusut. Ia menyesal tak tahu apapun teng kekasihnya.

Berapa kalipun Sehun memohon, Luhan tetap tak akan bisa membuka matanya lagi. Ia lelah, dan sekaranglah waktunya untuk istirahat. Meninggalkan semua hal yang membuatnya lelah, termasuk meninggalkan Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

Haii. . !

Jin bawa ff baru. Tak tahu dapat ilham dari mana membuat ff hunhan romance gitu.. apakah bisa dikatakan romance atau gk -_-

Selamat membaca chingudeul… give me your comment and review, please. ^_^


End file.
